


Miscommunication

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Parkner Week 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Engagement, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Parkner Week: Day 1: Future auPeter is upset that his boyfriend is late home. Harley just wants to do this right.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859515
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	Miscommunication

Peter was annoyed. Harley had been avoiding his calls for the last hour. He hadn’t made it home yet and Peter was thinking the worse. His boyfriend was cheating on him. They had been dating since they were 20 and the two of them cared for each other so much. Peter just wanted to have a future with Harley. One where he could marry the other boy. He wanted to be held by his lover as they danced at their wedding. He had a whole future planned but nothing would be able to happen if Harley was cheating on him. He would lose his boyfriend. He didn’t want Harley to be cheating on him. He didn’t want to lose his Harley because in the two years since they meet he had fallen so hard for Harley Keener and now he just wanted to propose. He had been looking at engagement rings for Harley. He figured Harley would have proposed but Harley missed all the hints so it was up to Peter to propose. Once he got the ring. Not that it was going to happen now with Harley not even being here. He tried calling Harley again. It went to voicemail again. Peter groaned out in annoyance. His boyfriend was ignoring him. He knew what that meant. It had happened once before so he knew all the signs from the last time it happened. Peter went looking for something to do so he could ignore Harley being late.

~

Harley was late. His phone was dead because he forgot to charge it. The jewelry messed up on the ring but said he could fix it so Harley waited the extra hour just so he could get the engagement ring that he had seen Peter looking at. He had seen Peter looking at engagement rings. He knew Peter wanted to get married but he didn’t want Peter to propose. He was going to propose if he had to tie Peter to a chair until he got the ring. Luckily now he had the ring. He had the ring that Peter had been looking at. He knew this because he came in after Peter nad asked which ring he had been looking at. Harley wished he had charged his phone. It was date night and he was late. They were going on two years today and he was late for the perfect date that Peter Planned. He felt very bad but it was not entirely his fault. The man said the ring was done so he had come to pick up the ring. Harley got the ring and was on his way home as soon as he could. He knew he had to be at least two hours late. He entered their apartment to know that Peter would be waiting for him. His boyfriend, soon to be fiance, was on his laptop working. He looked at the clock to see he was indeed two hours late. Peter looked at him before looking back at the computer. Harley knew he deserved that but he didn’t expect his boyfriend to not yell at him or argue with him. Harley moved closer to Peter.

“I am so sorry I am late,” Harley said.

“We missed the reservations,” Peter said. Harley heard the monotone as Peter tried to take feeling out of his voice. Harley hated it when he did that. 

“Look I know I screwed up but it wasn’t entirely my fault. I went to grab something before dinner. A gift and I know you hate gifts but if you give me a second to give you this one,” Harley said but he saw Peter was now angry.

“At least be truthful. You slept with someone didn’t you,” Peter shouted. Harley felt bad. Two hours was a lot for a gift.

“I should have picked it up tomorrow,” Harley said.

“Just be honest with me Harley,” Peter said.

“I am,” Harley said.

“Then where were you,” Peter said.

“Well let me get your gift out,” Harley started for the ring but Peter stopped him.

“Just tell me where you were and then you can get that gift out,” Peter said. He was annoyed that Harley thought he could buy him off with whatever he had gotten. Peter couldn’t believe that Harley just wouldn’t tell him.

“That would ruin the surprise and I have been working hard to keep this a surprise from you, Peter,” Harley said. “I feel bad that I was late. I was planning to do this somewhere nicer. I wanted you to be happy when I gave you this gift because I have been thinking about this for a while and I know you have as well.” Peter looked confused. Why was the gift so much of a surprise that Harley wouldn’t tell Peter about it? 

“Harley, what did you get me?” Peter asked. Harley got on one knee in front of Peter and pulled out a box. When he opened it Peter gasped. It was one of the rings he had been looking at for Harley. Something that he wanted for himself but he figured Harley didn’t want to propose.

“Peter Parker, for the past two years no one has been more important to me than you. We have been through college, fights, miscommunication, and even weird superheroes stuff together. I can’t believe that we are together sometimes because every time I look at you I feel like you deserve someone better than me but in the end, you choose me for some reason. I don’t know what our future holds but I want you to know that no matter what I want you to be there by my side. Through thick and then,” Harley said. “So Peter Parker, Will you marry me?” 

“Yes,” Peter said before pulling Harley into a hug. He held on tight as Harley kissed his cheek and whispered caring words into his ear. Peter pulled away as Harley put the ring on before the two of them remembered that they missed their dinner reservations. 

“How about we stay home and order in take-out?” Harley said. “We can celebrate our engagement alone and then tomorrow we can tell everyone.” Peter grinned as he had his boyfriend all to himself. He knew that there may be more ahead, but they would face it together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Communicate here with other Parkner fans: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
